1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a temperature control apparatus for a microchemical chip. More specifically, the present invention relates to a temperature control apparatus for controlling a temperature of a chemical reactor included in a microchemical chip
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-271781, filed Sep. 20, 2005, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
All patents, patent applications, patent publications, scientific articles, and the like, which will hereinafter be cited or identified in the present application, will hereby be incorporated by reference in their entirety in order to describe more filly the state of the art to which the present invention pertains.
In recent years, a miniaturized chemical reaction system, so called microchemical system has been developed. The microchemical system is configured to make a chemical reaction, a biochemical reaction, and a sample analysis in a micro area by using MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical System). The microchemical system utilizes a microchemical chip to make a reaction and an analysis. Typically, the microchemical system may include a substrate and at least one chemical reactor over the substrate. The substrate may be made of a glass, quartz, or a plastic material. The microchemical chip can advantageously be miniaturized to increase a reaction surface area per unit area of a sample. Increasing the reaction surface area can decrease a reaction time. Further, the microchemical chip can advantageously be configured to precisely control a flow rate of a sample so as to efficiently make a reaction and an analysis. Furthermore, the microchemical chip can advantageously be configured to reduce the necessary amount of sample or reagent.
The microchemical chip includes the chemical reactor over or in the chip. In the chemical reactor, a chemical process is caused. Typical examples of the chemical process may include, but are not limited to, mixture, reaction, extraction, separation, and condensation An optimum temperature control to the chemical reactor can be effective to increase the reaction rate, stabilize the reaction, activate the reaction, and increase the chemical performance.
International Publication No. WO00/48724 Pamphlet discloses a conventional technique for temperature control of the microchemical chip. The microchemical chip includes a chemical reactor and a thermoelectric device that is attached to a bottom of the chemical reactor. The thermoelectric device is configured to control the temperature of the chemical reactor, for example, heating and cooling the chemical reactor, thereby controlling a chemical reaction in the chemical reactor. A thermoelectric device is attached or fixed to the microchemical chip at a predetermined position thereof so as to efficiently control the temperature of a chemical reactor at a position over the microchemical chip. This thermoelectric device can not control efficiently the temperature of another chemical reactor at a different position from the above position. In order to efficiently control the other chemical reactor, it is necessary that the thermoelectric device is removed and reattached at a different position from the above-position. In other words, the best or better position of the thermoelectric device depends on the position of the chemical reactor. This means that changing the position of the chemical reactor needs changing the connection position or structure of the thermoelectric device. The conventional temperature control apparatus is not configured to allow user to change or adjust the position of the thermoelectric device in accordance with the position of the chemical reactor of the microchemical chip.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication, No. 2005-114298 discloses another conventional temperature control apparatus for microchemical chip. The other conventional temperature control apparatus is configured to allow user to change or adjust the position of the thermoelectric device in accordance with the position of the chemical reactor of the microchemical chip. The other conventional temperature control apparatus includes a temperature regulator, a temperature controller, a heat exchanger, and a moving and fixing device. The temperature regulator further includes a thermoelectric device and a temperature sensor. The temperature controller is configured to control a current flow to the thermoelectric device as to as control a temperature of one end of the temperature regulator, wherein the control is made with reference to the temperature measured by the temperature sensor. The moving and fixing device is configured to thermally connect or engage the heat exchanger with the opposite end of the temperature regulator. The moving and fixing device is configured to move and fix the temperature regulator relative to the heat exchanger.
The moving and fixing device is configured to allow user to move and fix the temperature regulator by adjusting a nut or a fixing screw. This means that user is allowed to freely change the temperature regulating position over the temperature control apparatus. The above configuration allows user to be free to select a position of the temperature regulator based on various temperature regulating positions of a temperature-regulating-object such as the microchemical chip. The above configuration allows a single temperature regulator to be used for various temperature regulating positions. The other conventional temperature control apparatus has a high flexibility of placement The other conventional temperature control apparatus is advantageous in cost reduction.
As described above, the other conventional temperature control apparatus is configured to allow user to adjust the nut or fixing screw in order to move and fix the temperature regulator in accordance with the type of the microchemical chip. This conventional configuration is disadvantageous in working efficiency and in time-consumption.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved temperature control apparatus for a microchemical chip having at least one chemical reactor. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.